


Как по маслу

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Army, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Military, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Дьявол в мелочах, и одна такая мелочь способна надолго выбить из колеи целый отряд бравых коммандос.
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Как по маслу

— Привет. А вы не могли бы…

— Мы не могли бы.

Морис вытянул шею: забор между их участком и соседским был буквально памятником паранойе Шкипера, но у него был небольшой шанс рассмотреть что-то за спиной открывшего ему калитку Прапора. Выглядел парнишка неважно — видимо, только недавно вернулся со своим отрядом из очередной заварушки, где ему досталось. На его месте Морис бы давно смотал удочки, потому что и ослу ведь ясно, чем дело рано или поздно закончится. Но Прапор, несмотря на свой миролюбивый нрав, почему-то любил этих сумасшедших агрессивных мужиков, которых называл своей командой, и никуда не уходил.

— Ты еще даже не знаешь, что случилось!

— Я вижу, — взгляд Прапора был направлен куда-то за спину Морису. — Ваша машина завязла в снегу и вам нужен кто-то, чтобы вытолкнуть ее. Попросите Роя или Джоуи. Мы сегодня пас.

— Кого там черти принесли? — донесся из глубины дома сердитый голос Шкипера, с легкостью преодолевая такие эфемерные преграды как двадцать футов от двери до калитки. — Прапор, вмажь им клюшкой и иди сюда!

— Сам, в общем, видишь, — прокомментировал это любезное напутствие младший член отряда, который — это Морис доподлинно знал — действительно мог вмазать клюшкой, да так, что мало не покажется. Или запустить при помощи этой клюшки чем-то в вас, что тоже не сахар.

— Это я! — повысив голос, сообщил Морис. — Джулиан опять застрял в сугробе, и я думал, может, вы его вытащите?..

— А он тебе что, не сказал?

Прапор вздохнул. Перестал загораживать проход и махнул рукой — дескать, идем, чего уж там. Иначе общительный Шкипер так и будет перекрикиваться через весь двор.

— Не сказал о чем? — немедленно осведомился Морис, едва переступив порог чужого дома, но первый же беглый осмотр сразу дал ответ на его вопрос. У их соседей был такой вид, словно они лично отвечали за гололед в городе, и принимали на себя все последствия. Такого количества гипса Морис давненько не видел: с того самого дня, как Джулиану стукнуло в голову снять с себя слепок, чтобы изготовить собственную статую для сада. Иногда, в особо тяжелые дни, Морис жалел, что в тот раз остановил этого неугомонного парня и не позволил навсегда остаться в ванной с застывшим раствором.

— Об этом, — вздохнул Прапор и, хромая, поплелся к столу, разливать чай.

— Присоединяйся, — вяло кивнул он. — Вон те три чашки разной степени остывания как раз ждут, что их кто-нибудь выпьет.

— Зачем ты налил лишнего?

— Это чай Ковальски. А он не хочет чай.

— ДАЙ МНЕ КОФЕ, — донеслось из темного угла. Морис так и подпрыгнул на месте.

— Вот-вот, — вздохнул Прапор. — А ему нельзя кофе. Он сам это сказал, как врач. Семьдесят два часа без кофе — и вот, пожалуйста…

Морис вгляделся, сощурившись. Инфернальная тень в углу понемногу приобретала знакомые черты.

— Мне кажется, или я вижу на твоем лице отпечаток донышка какой-то посудины?.. — протянул он с сомнением.

— Рико стукнул его кофейником, когда он ночью решил, что мы все спим, — растолковал младший член отряда. Морис вообразил сцену в лицах и постарался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Зато Шкипер таких усилий не прикладывал: издал какой-то глухой фыркающий звук, означающий, видимо, именно веселье.

— Не смотри на нас с таким ужасом. У нас травматичная работа.

— Оно и видно.

— Мы сами на это подписались.

— Ага, потому-то мы все еще и живы… Или несмотря на, тоже вариант.

— Только давай не хохми: у меня восемь швов на животе, смеяться больно.

— Мне кажется, ваша работа и без меня справляется с тем, чтобы делать вам больно.

— Да что ты! Все прошло как по маслу!

— Ладно, а что мне Джулиан-то должен был рассказать? — решил не развивать тему Морис.

— Этот идиот, твой шеф, вчера решил, что он сам суперагент, который будет спасать мир, затаился в багажнике, а потом, когда мы были… на работе, выскочил оттуда, как чертик из табакерки. Так что пришлось срочно спасать его дурацкую задницу.

Морис вздохнул. Шеф, проблемы шефа и добрый самаритянин Шкипер, которому где-то в глубине души было бы жаль, если бы его шумный сосед исчез. То самое сочетание, из которого обычно и получаются дни вроде сегодняшнего.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Морис без особой надежды.

— ДАЙ МНЕ КОФЕ.

— А кроме невозможного?

— Дай Джулиану по ушам, — Шкипер дернул плечом. Он бы предпочел махнуть рукой, но был лишен такой возможности. — И дай ему понять, чтобы не высовывался.

— Он вроде бы… — Морис нахмурился, припоминая подробности вчерашнего вечера. — Да, точно, он вроде бы кричал мне с первого этажа, когда вы его привезли, что все в порядке, и я могу ложиться спать. Его крики меня разбудили.

— Мы должны были его довести до дома. Не бросать же было.

— Да, но с этим всем…

Шкипер недовольно поджал губы и отхлебнул своего чая, всем видом показывая, что обсуждать эти вещи он не намерен.

— Ладно, я понял, — не стал настаивать его сосед. — Если я что-то могу для вас сделать, только скажите.

Морис жестом показал встрепенувшемуся было Прапору, что не надо его провожать до двери, и покинул дом соседей. Стоит, видимо, прочесть своему непутевому шефу еще одну стомиллионную лекцию о правилах самосохранения. Не то видит небо, Джулиан не доживет не то что до старости, но и до будущего года.

Когда входная дверь хлопнула, а по гравиевой дорожке раздались удаляющиеся шаги, Шкипер перестал прислушиваться и обернулся к своим.

— Ну-с, — произнес он недовольно. — У кого-то тут есть что сказать?

— ДАЙ МНЕ КОФЕ.

— Я в последний раз спрашиваю, — он свел на переносице густые брови. — Кто не вытер кукурузное масло с пола кухни? Как только я узнаю, по чьей милости мы тут вчера изображали балет на льду в полной выкладке, этот человек…

Он недоговорил и еще раз обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. Прапор в ответ только грустно хмыкнул, Рико затряс головой, а Ковальски продолжал сверлить его из своего темного угла воспаленными глазами, в которых читалась только жажда кофеина и более ничего на свете.

— Вернулись с опасной миссии, — принялся перечислять командир отряда. — Спасли гражданского придурка, принесли трофеи, отделались парой сквозных навылет, все ведь и правда — шло как по маслу, и тут в собственном доме… — он недовольно стукнул гипсом по полу, осознавая, как зло подшутила над ними судьба.

— Узнаю только, кто… — и он многообещающе что-то проворчал себе под нос. Отряд безмолвствовал. Впрочем, у них впереди было еще минимум две недели увлекательного бытия в гипсе, чтобы найти ответ на мучивший Шкипера вопрос. Хотя все они втайне надеялись, что тот не найдет.


End file.
